random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinner With Lisa Simpson
Dinner With Lisa Simpson is a critically-acclaimed theatrical film from the creators of South Park, Breadwinners, The Big Bang Theory and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. It is directed by Michael Bay. It is a crossover with The Sweatsons, Spawnjbob, Game Grumps, Star Trek, Link: The Faces of Evil, Zelda: Wand of Gamelon, Bee Movie, Hannah Montana (why not Helena?), Minecraft, The Chronicles of Chris-Chan, Angela Anaconda, Smosh, Daddyofive, Shrek (is Love), SammyClassicSonicFan, Gravity Falls, Yo Mama, Twilight, The Hunger Games, GilvaSunner, Speedermin, The Lewd House, Wendy's, Filthy Frank, iDubbzTV, Mron of the North, That movie about smileys and s that one dares not to speak of, Happy Tree Friends, aipotooZ, Total Drama, TMNT Out of the Shadows, Tourette's Guy, Vine, Warren Cook Gets Grounded: The Movie, Microsoft Sam and Friends, my Popples plush toys, Regular Show, Justin Bieber, Donald Trump, Video Brínquedo, Overwatch, Jacobyel's New Animal Life, Family Guuuuuy, Schnuffel, The Lorax, Jimmy Nutrin, Despicable Me, Flappy Bird, Caillou, MrEnter, Slenderman, Sharknado, Undertale, Yandere Simulator, Peppuh Peeg, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Guardians of the Galaxy, The Walking Dead, Tom and Jerry, Laughing Jack, Happy Appy, DarkSydePhil, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Annoying Orange, It, The Ring, Jaws, and Dev-Catscratch. It will be released sometime in the year 2050, where everything will be HOTTER! P.S. This article was inspired by StrongBadHR90's page Meatwad throws a temper tantrum. Script Act 1 (lisa is sitting on a sidewalk like a bored teenager with nothing better to do than to let the wind blow) lisa: the most lifeless hour has dawned on humanity (the king walks by) king: dinner lisa: i escaped my misery thank you my new lord marge: BUT LEESA ARENT YOU ON BUDDHAS SIDE lisa: f off bride of frankenstein marge: brb planning on putting you up for adoption (marge goes back into the house and slams the door so hard that it screams and the door falls over) house: I THINK I NEED THE DOCTOR handy: im a house doctor house: yay handy: this wont hurt a bit (handy tries to pick up the door but his nubs wont cooperate) handy: s (handy leaves) (meanwhile lisa and the king are on a bike) lincoln lewd: hey its mine (ganon appears) ganon: YOU MUST DIE (ganon eats lincoln. R.I.P. snow-head) (lisa and the king have maed et to da dinner hall) ganon: were here lisa: lets invite as many characters as we can ganon: good idea (2 very boring minutes later) patrick: can you move it along im out of time cards microsoft sam: we only used one fat patrick: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME ROBOT VOICE (that forgotten robot the creator of this page is far too obsessed with (and needs to stop it immediately) appears from the blue) robot jones: #offended (he leaves) sam: hahahahahahahahaha soisoisoisoisoisoi rofl rofl rofl (put this in your Speakonia if you have one and you'll feel the magic this dank movie brings) shrek: outdated meme is outdated im the king here sam: no ur not shrek: yes i am sam: shut up (shrek murders sam with HYPER-REALISTIC BLOOD) patrick: thank u shrek shrek: i luv u fiona: IM JEALOUS shrek: go away fiona: whyyyyyyyyy (spongebawb muzic playz as the dining table is set up) grandad: aesthetic statues work F A S T E R mordecai: at the end you sounded like youre constipated grandad: god d it mordecai you stupid piece of s bird negan is gonna shoot your feathered mordecai: oh no negan: youre dead meat birdy (negan shoots mordecai) lisa: wow who wants bird meat jontron: youre a vegetarian for christs sakes lisa: not anymore, im getting my hunting license soon so i can join duck dynasty flappy bird: duck dynasty offends me what the f lisa: i want you to look in the mirror and reflect on what kind you are you h spawn of cheep cheep and chocobo flappy bird: what is even life anymore (flies away but new animal life plucky tackles him and munches on his guts) plucky: I CAME IN LIKE A CANNIBAL flappy bird: thats not cannibal pls stop plucky: ur dead but delicious hannah montana: my future self called she wants her notoriety back plucky: u b hannah montana: I WILL KILL YEW plucky: oh s lisa: (impersonating Leonidas) THIS ISNT FUNNY (kicks hannah in the crotch) hannah: f i dont have kids no more lisa: serves u right d now help the king and me make dinner Act 2: Electric Boogaloo king: i wonder whats for dinner caillou: is it pizza king: no mah boi caillou: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH sans: do u wanna have a bad time caillou: no i dont want to lisa: tonights special: meat meat and more meat darksydephil: imma f ing starving peter: OH MY GOD WHO THE HELL CARES? lisa: eat, dear mime: (screams silently and runs his deer a out) (69 minutes later) lisa: dinner is served katniss: its the hunger games b es sammyclassicsonicfan: frick you wear a 1950s dress katniss: OH HO HO WE GOT A FASHION POLICEMAN IN DA HOUSE! (iCarly laughtrack) tourettes guy: SHUT UP (sophies popples plush toys from spin master suddenly flee) schnuffel: noooooooo wendys girl: actually thats better man in spengebawb onesie: can i have minion plz minions: bello (jaws eats them) laughing jack: (goes unstable and eats jaws fin) ian: what the f anthony: call animal control (a sharknado appears out the window) oh hell no kid: OH HELL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bee movie narrator: according to all known marine laws, there is no way a tornado should be able to carry such sharks at once tourettes guy: SHUT UP lisa: lets gtfo everyone: ok (they all leave) Act 3: Oh Hell No (the sharknado grows larger) poop: holy sh-- star-lord: TO THE MILANO (everyone scrambles (beavis and butthead laugh, "scrambles") into the milano) spock: the star treks ship is larger because there is not enough room for all of us bill cipher: logic doesn't matter fool (suddenly daddyofive abuses lisa for no f ing reason causing a brouhaha that shakes the milano) lisa: S T O P (everyone stops) lisa: thank you Category:Pages by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:BEST MOVIE EVER Category:10/10 Category:Awshum Category:Funny Stuff! Category:Articles So Bad, It's Funny Category:I'M SO BORED Category:Random Works! Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Jokes Category:Fake stuff Category:This never existed.